This invention relates in general to electrical control panels for vehicles. Most all passenger vehicles are equipped with electrical components which are controllable by the occupants of the vehicle. The electrical components are controlled by the manual manipulation of control mechanisms, such as switches and rotary devices. The control mechanisms are mounted on various panels within the interior of the vehicle, such as the instrument panel, door panels, seats, center consoles, and overhead consoles. It is becoming increasingly more common to replace manually actuated components with electrically actuated components, such as for example, seat adjustment mechanisms, mirror adjustment mechanisms, door locks, window lifting devices, pedal adjustment mechanisms, and steering column adjustment mechanisms. Because of the increase in number of control mechanisms, the various areas surrounding the occupants, namely the driver of the vehicle, is becoming over crowded and sometimes confusing. The increased amount of control mechanisms also leads to the placement of some of the control mechanisms at undesirable locations where they might be difficult or cumbersome to reach.
This invention relates to a control panel for a vehicle interior. The control panel includes a housing having a recess formed therein. A panel is movably attached to the housing. The panel defines first and second sides, wherein the first side generally defines a first plane which is at an acute angle relative to a plane defined by the second side. The panel is movable between first and second positions, wherein at least a portion of the panel is disposed in the recess when the panel is in the first position. A first control mechanism is mounted on the first side of the panel.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.